


Rian's Christmas Surprise

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [10]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, I'll Be Your Santa Baby- Rufus Thomas (Song)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Boners, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Stripper, Christmas Strippergram, Date Invite, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exchange Numbers, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strip Tease, Stripper Jack, Stripping, Surprise Sex, Trenchcoats, strippergram, surprise present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "You're Alex Gaskarth?" He asked only confusing Alex further."Yeah," Jack smirked, heading over to the windowed wall that separated Alex's office from the main workroom and closing the blinds. "Well, in that case, I guess it's my lucky day." He flicked the lock on the door and Alex had a brief moment of panic. Was he about to be murdered?The guy pulled a small Bluetooth speaker out of his pocket and placed it on top of the filing cabinet before turning to Alex with dark eyes and a wicked grin. "Rian thought you deserved a little treat for working so hard lately." Alex felt the colour rise in his cheeks as everything started to add up. What the fuck had his best friend done?
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rian's Christmas Surprise

"Sir?" Alex sighed heavily as Ashley's voice floated through the small intercom speaker on his desk.  
"What?"

He really didn't mean to snap but it was three days before Christmas and he was drowning under a mountain of paperwork right now and they were understaffed as hell. It was starting to get to him massively and as much as she didn't deserve it his assistant was copping the worst of his mood.

"There's someone here to see you." Alex frowned. He didn't have any meeting scheduled today. He'd made sure to keep his calendar clear so he could focus on his mound of work and get it complete by Christmas. 

"Who is it?" He listened to the muffled voices as she enquired further.  
"He says his name's Jack. Apparently, Rian sent him." Alex frowned in confusion. Why would Rian be sending random strangers to his office? With a sigh, he shook his head. "Send him in."

A moment later the door opened and he was greeted by a grinning stranger. He was hot as hell, all tall and dark with a red streak in his hair. Alex swallowed hard as he frowned in confusion. "Sorry, who are you?" The guy just continued to grin, glancing around the room with his hands buried in a beige trench coat.

"You're Alex Gaskarth?" He asked only confusing Alex further.   
"Yeah," Jack smirked, heading over to the windowed wall that separated Alex's office from the main workroom and closing the blinds.  
"Well, in that case, I guess it's my lucky day." He flicked the lock on the door and Alex had a brief moment of panic. Was he about to be murdered?

The guy pulled a small Bluetooth speaker out of his pocket and placed it on top of the filing cabinet before turning to Alex with dark eyes and a wicked grin. "Rian thought you deserved a little treat for working so hard lately." Alex felt the colour rise in his cheeks as everything started to add up. What the fuck had his best friend done?

The music began to play and an almost porn-esc funk track began to blast out of the small speaker.

_Here comes Santa Claus_

_Here comes Santa Claus_

_I'll slide down your chimney and bring you lots of joy_

_What I got for you, mama, it ain't just a toy_

Jack began to shake his hips to the rhythm of the song and then suddenly the trench coat was gone and Alex's mouth went dry.

He was dressed in an off the shoulder red velvet skater dress that had white fur trim around the shoulders and at the hem. It barely covered his ass. It had been paired with red and white candy cane stripe stockings that clung to his perfect legs. Alex was in trouble.

_It ain't just a toy, that I've got for you_

_But oh so much joy, lots of cheer for you_

_I'll be your Santa baby, playing lots and lots of games_

_When I've toyed with you baby, things won't be the same_

He continued to provocatively dance to the hypersexual track. Shaking his ass and sliding his hands all over his body. He toed out of his vans with well-practised ease before strutting over to Alex where he remained stunned in his desk chair.

He spun the chair away from the desk so that Alex was facing him and he smirked a little as he leant in close, leaning on the arms of the chair a moment before he was spinning around and shaking his ass in Alex's face.

He was suddenly feeling very flustered and exposed and he was struggling between his urge to touch and his urge to run to the door. Instead of doing either he remained seated, watching as the guy - who Rian had apparently hired for him - began to shed his clothes.

He reached up to his back and grabbed at an invisible zip, slowly bringing it down until he was able to shimmy his shoulders free and then slowly slide the dress down his body and off. He kicked it away the second it hit the floor.

Alex's breath caught in his throat. He was now wearing a red satin corset and matching panties. Alex's dick twitched in his pants and it didn't help that the guy knew exactly what effect he was having on him. He was actually smirking at Alex as he gyrated and swayed to the beat.

He teasingly made his way around Alex's chair, trailing a hand across and down his chest and loosening his tie a little. Once he was back in front of him he was grinding his God-given ass against Alex's lap and he was barely able to contain a moan.

He leant back against Alex, legs lifting up off the ground. His toes all pointed and dainty. "You wanna touch me, Baby?" He purred in Alex's ear. Alex swallowed hard as his cheeks flamed red but didn't respond.

Jack just continued to smirk. He pried Alex's hand off the chair arm it had been death gripping and pressed it against the corset, slowly sliding it down his body. Alex bit hard on his lip as his dick twitched again and there was no way Jack hadn't felt it. He smirked again before he was on his feet once more.

He shook his ass a few more times before he was suddenly perching on Alex's desk. Removing his right stocking in one fluid motion followed immediately by the left. They were thrown to the side and then he was back up on his feet dancing barefoot around Alex's office in nothing but a pair of panties and a corset

All Alex could think about was how truly stunning his ass was. From head to toe, the guy was a masterpiece. If they'd met in a bar Alex would have offered to buy him a drink and tried to talk him into bed. He suspected that was intentional on Rian's part.

Jack was suddenly climbing back into his lap, shins wedged into the chair either side of Alex's thighs. He stayed lifted so they weren't touching but he was still circling his hips and he had his arms up in the air so his whole body was swaying.

He began sliding his arms slowly down his side's and it took Alex a moment to realise he was once again opening a hidden zip, freeing himself from the scarlet cage.

The corset was thrown to the floor and suddenly he was grabbing a hold of both of Alex's hands and sliding them up his chest. Now Alex wasn't one to complain and he was far from an expert but he was pretty sure you weren't supposed to touch the stripper while they danced for you.

His hands slid back down and around to Jack's ass and Alex's cock was aching now. He was going to need some serious alone time before he was able to think about paperwork again. It was then that he noticed he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the situation. Surely strippers shouldn't be getting boners during work?

The music came to a rather abrupt stop and they were both just sitting staring at each other, chests heaving.

Jack lowered until he was sitting properly on Alex's thighs, dark eyes searching Alex's face for something, Alex wasn't sure what but he was unable to look away from the delectable specimen before him.

"You want me." It wasn't a question and Alex wasn't in a position to deny it.  
"It seems the feeling's mutual." Jack gave a breathy laugh.   
"The agency has a very strict no-sex policy when it comes to clients." Alex swallowed down his disappointment.  
"Is that right?" Jack nodded, biting his lip as he continued to watch him with hungry eyes.  
"But for you, I'd be willing to break a few rules." He winked and Alex tried not to drool.  
"I mean I didn't actually hire you so technically I'm not the client." Jack barked another laugh.  
"I'm not sure I'd manage to get away with that technicality." Alex just gave a shrug.   
"I won't tell if you won't."

And then Jack was leaning in and kissing him and Alex was squeezing his ass harder, pulling him closer so their erections were pressed together, their chests flush. Jack's hands came up to grip in Alex's hair as their lips moved desperate and hungry.

Alex ground up against Jack who moaned loudly into his mouth, the thin silky layer did nothing to stop the intense friction caused by Alex's work slacks. His fly pressing hard against the vein on the underside of Jack's cock.

Jack's hand slid down his neck and chest until he reached his belt. He quickly began unbuckling the leather strip, refusing to break the contact of their lips as they continued to kiss dirtily.

"Fuck." Jack gasped as he pulled back. He climbed to his feet and Alex was immediately joining him. He quickly unlaced his shoes before removing them and stepping out of his pants. He reconnected their lips and lifted Jack up so he was sitting on the edge of Alex's desk.

They were immediately grinding against each other again, both moaning into each other's mouths. The thin material of their underwear the only thing between their throbbing erections. 

"Shit!" Jack gasped as he pressed up against Alex once more. "You better plan on fucking me hard," Alex smirked a little at the wild look in Jack's eyes. "Don't worry. You won't be sitting for a week once I'm through with you."

He grabbed up his messenger bag and retrieved his wallet. He opened up the notes section and retrieved a condom dropping it onto the table beside Jack who was shimmying out of his panties with a wicked grin.

They hit the floor and Alex was pulling him to his feet, kissing him heatedly as Jack removed his boxers. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open, sliding it down Alex's throbbing cock. They broke apart and Alex was spinning Jack on the spot and bending him over.

He rubbed his head teasingly against Jack's entrance-making him moan in approval. "You gonna take me like a good little slut or do you want me to stretch you first?" Jack groaned again, nodding eagerly.   
"I'll take you. Give me everything you've got." With a smirk, Alex pushed straight in.

Jack was loud and with every thrust, he released filthy moans. Alex kind of wished the music was still playing so there was at least some sound covering the noises to the rest of the office. Alex was lucky he was the boss or he'd never hear the end of it.

Jack's hips were colliding with the edge of the desk with every thrust and he was loving it. He was moaning out with pure bliss as Alex pounded into him over and over, his long arms gripping onto the opposite edge of the large wooden desk. Alex hadn't been kidding about not being able to sit.

"God look at you." Alex bent over, whispering in Jack's ear. "Strung out and moaning like a whore. I bet my whole office can hear what a pathetic, dirty, little slut you are." Jack choked out another moan, rocking his hips back onto Alex as best he could. He cock was rubbing against the edge of the desk and it was all starting to become a little overwhelming.

Alex was barely keeping it together. Jack was so tight and so hot and it felt like heaven as he continued to slide in and out of him. The pleasure was sparking up his spine and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He began to switch angles, searching for that one spot inside Jack that would have him coming apart at the seams. It took a few attempts but when he released a high pitched moan as his whole body shuddered Alex was pretty confident he'd found his mark.

He did his best to keep the angle as he began to tire. He could feel sweat beading at his brow and the back of his neck and he regretted not taking his shirt off. He was gonna stink of sweat and sex for the rest of the day.

Jack was making small "uh, uh, uh" noises and grinding back against his thrusts, taking him deeper and hardening the impact. It had them both racing towards their climaxes that much faster as Alex continued to jackhammer straight into his prostate.

Jack began tightening around Alex and it had Alex moaning louder and thrusting into him that much harder, they were both desperate now. Alex felt like his whole body was on fire and he was breathing harder than he did when he went running. Jack wasn't fairing much better, panting and moaning at even the slightest movement.

"Fuck I'm close." He gasped, his vision was starting to darken at the edges.  
"You better not ruin any of my paperwork," Alex muttered breathily as he grabbed hold of Jack's dick and began pumping. He slid his hand over the pulsing appendage once, twice, three times and then Jack was releasing. His whole body trembled as he moaned out with pleasure. He tightened hard around Alex, the muscles spasming. It had him choking on his breath as he too released.

It took him a good ten minutes before he'd recovered enough to pull out and stand up. Jack winced slightly as he too righted himself, turning to face Alex with a satisfied smile.

They quickly redressed and then found themselves stood watching each other in awkward silence. "Well, thanks handsome." Alex nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to say to that. Instead, he leant forward and captured Jack's lips once more, taking the taller lad by surprise.

"Maybe next time I could take you for a drink first?" He mumbled as he pulled away. That startled a laugh out of Jack. He smiled warmly at Alex's hopeful gaze, he certainly hadn't been expecting him to want more than a quick fuck.

Jack was a stripper, he was used to people not wanting anything serious. No one ever took him seriously. Especially not when he acted like a slut, which happened more often than he was willing to admit. Yet here was this gorgeous guy, who'd just given him one of if not the best fucks of his life, and he was asking him out for drinks. It was baffling.

"Maybe I'd like that." Because Jack couldn't just give a straight answer like a normal person. Alex smiled brightly, eyes darting down to Jack's lips briefly before he was kissing him again. Jack smiled into it, chuckling softly as he pulled back. He grabbed a pen and a sticky note off the desk and scribbled down his number. He stuck the note to the end of Alex's nose with a cheeky grin. "Call me sometime."

Alex watched Jack head to the door. He grabbed the speaker and pocketed it before strolling out of his office with his head held high despite the fact that everyone in that damn room had to know exactly what he'd just been up to.

The door swung shut and Alex dropped back into his chair suddenly feeling exhausted. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed dreamily like a massive dork. It was then that he noticed Jack's cum dripping down the front of his draw. With a sigh, he grabbed a tissue from the packet in his bag and cleaned up.

His phone began to ring breaking his moment of quiet reflection by making him jump out of his skin. He picked it up wearily. "Hello?"   
"Hey Man." Of course, it would be Rian. 

"What the fuck?" Alex cried in disbelief, managing to sound more annoyed than he felt.  
"Did you enjoy your little present?" Rian asked. "I figured you'd earned it with all the late nights you've been pulling lately." Alex rolled his eyes. Rian's grin was obvious in his voice which only confirmed Alex's suspicion that his sudden generosity had nothing to do with Alex's workload.

"You're lucky he was hot." He huffed, leaning back in his chair.   
"Oh please. Don't pretend like you wouldn't have gotten a stiffy over anyone, you haven't gotten laid in forever." Alex gave a non-committal hum. While he probably had a point Alex was infinitely grateful it was Jack who'd shown up at his office door.

"Wait, you didn't _actually_ get a boner did you?" Rian chuckled, far too amused.  
"Oh, it was better than that." There was a long silence on the other end which had Alex smirking a little. 

"You didn't!" Alex chuckled at Rian's disbelief. "Oh my god. Seriously? In your office? Are you kidding me?" Alex laughed harder, unable to stop smiling at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Got his number too." Rian laughed too and Alex could see him shaking his head in his mind's eyes. "You're an animal." **  
**


End file.
